


Natal com meus amigos

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [4]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Meses após a batalha no santuário, Saori tem a chance de viver a mágica época do Natal ao lado de seus amigos.Nota: CDZ - A Lenda do Santuário. Essa one-shot se passa após minhas outras duas ones da Lenda do Santuário (Décimo sexto aniversário e Cuidando da minha deusa).
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363
Kudos: 2





	Natal com meus amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Seiya e Saori estavam sentados no chão, encostados na parede, na grande varanda da casa de Saori. A deusa se mantinha apoiada contra o cavaleiro, acolhida em seu abraço. Ambos bem agasalhados e com toquinhas de Papai Noel, observando a nele cair. O telhado já exibia uma fina camada esbranquiçada, que também começava a tomar o chão do lugar. A porta do quarto de Saori estava aberta e permitia a passagem da luz do abajur para a noite escura do lado de fora.

– Nunca pensei que teria alguém mais pra passar o Natal comigo – ela falou com um leve sorriso.

– Tatsumi é tão chato assim?

– Não. Ele é um doce, sempre faz o impossível pra me agradar e me ver feliz nessa época. Eu tenho alguns amigos na escola, mas é raro nos vermos tanto nessa época, estão todos com suas famílias. Nesse dia, eu e Tatsumi costumávamos jantar e depois eu ficava horas aqui sozinha observando a neve cair. Quando meu avô estava vivo ele ficava acordado comigo até tarde olhando a neve e conversando até nos cansarmos. Tatsumi nunca foi de muitas palavras, mas desde antes de perdermos meu avô ele sempre fez o impossível pra me ver feliz sempre. Eu sou muito grata a ele, mas... Ainda assim, todos esses anos eu senti falta de alguma coisa, alguém mais perto de mim. É a primeira vez que sinto meu coração realmente aquecido e sem aquele vazio enorme e inexplicável.

Seiya sorriu e deitou a cabeça contra a dela. Olhando bem sua vida... Ele quase poderia dizer o mesmo se não fosse por seus amigos, sempre estivera com eles, a não ser nos anos de treinamento, nos quais sentira a mesma coisa que Saori havia acabado de descrever. E mesmo depois que os reencontrara, a vida parecia incerta e bagunçada para todos eles, finalmente protegeriam a princesa da qual Mitsumasa sempre falara. Na época Seiya sequer imaginava que fosse Saori, ficara feliz ao descobrir, nunca havia se esquecido de como a conhecera quando eram crianças e puderam passar bons dias juntos antes de serem separados. Após reencontrar seus companheiros e Saori, as coisas se encaixaram um pouco melhor e sua vida ganhou realmente algum sentido. Acreditava que nunca pararia de lutar para protegê-la, mas agora tinha motivos claros para isso.

– É exatamente assim que eu me sentia quando estava sozinho na Grécia.

– Estava mesmo completamente sozinho?

– Bom... Eu tinha a minha mestra, ela é um doce, gosto muito dela. Ela me disse que ainda vamos nos ver de novo, mas ainda que a tivesse ao meu lado e que ela gostasse dessa época também, os treinamentos e combates quase não nos deixavam aproveitar e eu sentia falta de todo mundo e de alguma coisa que desse um sentido a mais na minha vida. Proteger você, era a única coisa que eu tinha, e eu nem sabia que era você. Lembranças era tudo que nós tínhamos em nossas vidas. Depois que voltei, reencontrei todo mundo e tudo aquilo aconteceu, tudo está muito mais claro. E agora que eu sei que tenho você só pra mim, estou muito mais feliz – ele disse a puxando para mais perto e beijando seu rosto, fazendo a garota rir.

– Eu senti sua falta quando você desapareceu de repente quando éramos crianças. Que bom que voltou – disse, retribuindo o gesto dele.

– Acha que os outros vão vir mesmo?

– Vão sim, só estão um pouquinho atrasados.

– Você e Tatsumi capricharam na decoração. Seria um desperdício eles não verem isso.

Minutos depois ouviram barulhos próximos e quando finalmente levantaram puderam ver carros parados à frente da casa e Tatsumi conversando com os recém-chegados. Mal tiveram tempo de deixar a varanda e escutaram passos na escada. De repente a porta do quarto se abriu e a luz se acendeu. Os outros quatro cavaleiros de bronze entraram fazendo festa.

– FELZI NATAL!!! – Todos disseram juntos ao entrarem, cada um também trajando uma touca de Papai Noel.

Uma moça em trajes chineses, muito bonita, acompanhava Shiryu. Nunca haviam se encontrado antes, mas imediatamente Saori soube que era Shunrei. A chinesa avançou e cumprimentou Saori enquanto os demais brincavam com Seiya. Imediatamente as duas sentiram simpatia uma pela outra.

– Você deve ser Shunrei. Da última vez Shiryu não parava de falar do quanto sentia saudades de você – disse com um sorriso, vendo a garota corar levemente.

– Eu fico feliz em saber disso, Saori. Obrigada por permitir que eu a visitasse junto com eles.

– Será sempre um prazer ter você aqui também.

– Olha só, Seiya! – Hyoga falou.

– Sozinho aqui com a Saori, hein? – Shiryu cochichou em seu ouvido, o cutucando com o cotovelo, morrendo de rir ao ver a cara zangada do amigo.

– É bom ficar atento. Tatsumi é super protetor, ele está de olho em você.

– AAAHH! Até você, Shun! Calem a boca! – Ele respondeu irritado, fazendo os amigos rirem ainda mais.

– Shun tem razão. Ela sempre foi o maior tesouro de Mitsumasa.

– Ikki!! – Saori e Seiya exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, surpresos ao vê-lo ali.

– Ikki! – Ela tornou a dizer – Que bom que veio! – Falou sorrindo.

– Não contem com minha presença por muito tempo, eu só vim porque Shun insistiu muito e achei que seria descortesia recusar um convite seu. O Natal nunca foi minha época favorita.

Apesar da aparente arrogância, Saori pode sentir o respeito do cavaleiro a ela naquelas palavras e ficou feliz. Em seguida Seyia ainda reclamava da zoeira dos amigos.

– Aquele tiozão ainda vai se orgulhar de mim!

– O QUE?! Eu já disse pra você não me chamar de tiozão!! – Tatsumi reclamou, aparecendo na porta.

Seiya saiu correndo e rindo para o andar debaixo, sendo perseguido pelo mordomo. Os demais desataram a rir e os seguiram, finalmente se atentando à bela decoração que Saori e Tatsumi haviam feito, inclusive à árvore brilhante e enfeitada num canto da sala, onde todos haviam deixado seus presentes para trocarem entre si após o jantar. Através da janela, Saori observou a neve cair do lado de fora e olhou novamente a sua volta. Sentia falta da presença de seu avô, mas ainda assim... Tudo estava tão diferente de antes. Sentia-se muito mais feliz e completa.

– Eu venci pelo cansaço de novo! – Seiya comemorava.

Aproximou-se de Saori, aproveitando que os outros estavam distraídos, e colou seus lábios aos dela suavemente, afagando seu rosto e seu cabelo.

– Feliz Natal – ele lhe sussurrou, sorrindo.

– Feliz Natal, Seiya – respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

– Vamos jantar, minha deusa – Seiya beijou seu rosto e a puxou para perto dos outros.

Saori abriu um sincero sorriso e o acompanhou, se sentindo mais feliz do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.


End file.
